Avanza (SEPT 2,5)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Samuel y Lupa comparten el departamento. Ella, al ver el estado tan funesto del lobo, lo invita a salir y conocer a Benjamín. Samuel acepta, sin saber las intenciones de ella para con ambos. Unas salidas. Una canción. Una paso para avanzar.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC's**

* * *

Este One-shot pertenece a la serie **SEPT** , por lo tanto, es recomendable que antes de leerlo hayas leído " **Siempre estaré para ti** " y " **Subesse Senatus Romanus** ". De esa manera comprenderás los pequeños detalles que hay.

Este One-shot transcurre cuatro años antes de " **Zootopia: Subesse Senatus Romanus** ".

* * *

 **Avanza**

En su _penthouse_ entre Calle Taiga y Avenida Lionhearth, en los lindes entre el Centro y Tundratown, Samuel se encontraba en su estudio, tratando ayudar a Lupa con lo de conseguir alguna información sobre su hermano. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que lo tenía absorto, también tenía que seguir de cerca los movimientos de los tres animales que están bajo su cuidado: Atha, un lobo; Ren, una jaguar; y Jeannette, que era lo más parecido una hija que tenía.

Bufó molesto. De esos pendientes que tenía, ninguno de ellos parecía arrojar algo positivo; Atha y Ren seguían en el anonimato con sus nuevas identidades, más no le decían qué hacían y en qué posibles líos se metían, Jeannette literalmente desapareció del mapa y cada fin de semana le mandaba un mísero mensaje con un «Estoy bien», y Rómulo, el hermano de Lupa, pareciera que se lo tragó la tierra.

Dejó los papeles que tenía de cada uno de ellos sobre el escritorio, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Con la mirada perdida observó abajo, la ajetreada ciudad, el cómo todos los animales, sin excepción de especie, tamaño o peso, pululaban en las calles, haciendo sus cosas. Con eso bastaba siempre para levantarle el ánimo ya que él al trabajar como investigador privado, podía hacer lo que le plazca, las veces que le plazca y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Sin embargo, hoy no era de los días que ver el cómo la ciudad se comía a esos animales le levantaba el ánimo. Sacudió su cabeza y salió de su estudio, rumbo a la cocina. «Nada que la comida no arregle». Una vez en ella buscó la caja de pizza que había dejado ayer, abrió la nevera, sacó cuatro trozos y los calentó en el microondas; al cerrar la nevera su reflejo apareció en la pulida superficie de esta. Suspiró al verse; sus ojos oscuros tenían inicios de ojeras por el trabajo en exceso y su pelaje grisáceo estaba como recién salido de una pelea callejera, tenía mechones en todas las direcciones posibles y su aguda vista le permitió ver que en algunos lugares cerca de sus pómulos el pelaje no era de su gris natural.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo —murmuró para sí.

El pitido del microondas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó el plato con los humeantes trozos de pizza y se tumbó en el sofá de la sala, junto a la portátil que estaba allí. La abrió y continuó con tratar de dar con el paradero de la hiena y el lobo hermano de Lupa. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la voz de Lupa resonó en el lugar.

—¡Samuel! —dijo ella, él alzó la mirada de la portátil; sin querer su vista terminó en la mancha que tenía alrededor de un ojo, que asemejaba un monóculo.

—¿Qué? —repuso este, con desgana.

—Estás demacrado.

—Tienes alma de motivadora, Lupa —comentó, y le dio una mordida a uno de los trozos; lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que le recordaran lo cansado que estaba.

—No, enserio, estás mal —insistió—. ¿Dormiste acaso?

—Dos horas —contestó—, estoy tratando de dar con Rómulo.

Lupa suspiró resignada.

—Déjalo; con suerte no volverá a molestar más… espero.

—Entonces solo me queda Jeannette.

—Ella siempre te avisa que está bien.

—Pero necesito saber dónde está, Lupa.—Hizo una pausa—. Le prometí a su madre que la cuidaría.

Apartó la mirada y la enfocó de nuevo en la laptop, momentos después esta desapareció de su posesión; Lupa se la había quitado. Ella sonrió, esas sonrisas de cuando planeaba algo, y él suspiró sabiendo lo que le venía. Nunca la podía hacer cambiar de opinión una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza.

—Escúpelo.

—Salgamos.

—Lupa, ¿no ves que tengo trabajo que hacer? —repuso, cansino.

—Eso es lo que te tiene así —objetó ella, señalándolo completo—. Ven, vamos. —Apartó el plato con los trozos restantes y Samuel se quedó viéndolos con anhelo—. Sal, lleva sol, socializa, Sam. Quiero presentarte a un amigo.

El lobo la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Es este otro de tus intentos por buscarme a alguien? —Se supo de pie—. Sinceramente, Lupa, no es necesario. Así solo estoy bien.

La loba ártica hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Ya sé que morirás solo, Sam; la que quiere salir y llevar aire soy yo. —Sonrió—. Ya que tengo días libres quiero divertirme un rato. —Lo analizó con la mirada—. Cámbiate. Ponte algo más… de animales sanos.

Él se miró.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi bermuda?

—Todo. —Arqueó una ceja—. Y dudo que quieras salir con el torso al aire.

Samuel dejó caer los hombros y bostezó.

—Bien… deja ver qué me pongo.

* * *

Al final terminó por colocarse un conjunto de lo más normal, unos vaqueros cortos negros y una camiseta azul oscuro sin leyenda; Lupa iba sencilla, con unos jeans y una camiseta de cuello ancho que dejaba ver su hombro. Ella nunca le dijo a dónde irían ni quien sería ese amigo que quería presentarle.

Aunque tampoco es que fuera muy lejos; terminaron llegando a una cafetería en el Centro, cerca de la Jefatura, sospechosamente cerca de la misma y que, para sorpresa del lobo, la especialidad de la misma eran las donas glaseadas, de todos los sabores y con todas las coberturas imaginables. El olor dulzón del lugar le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño a Samuel, parecía que habían entrado a la casa de la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel, sumado al hecho de que también él no era muy fanático de lo dulce.

Fueron hasta una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas, ella pidió unas donas glaseadas con vainilla, mientras él un café negro.

—¿Y vendrá o vinimos por gusto? —murmuró cuando ya les habían traído los pedidos.

Lupa hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Vendrá, no te preocupes, nunca falta, las do… —Alzó las orejas y miró a la puerta, el sonido de una campanilla alertó a Samuel de que alguien entró; Lupa agitó una pata—. ¡Ben!

Samuel siguió sin voltear, escuchó cómo alguien saluda a Lupa, su voz sonaba suave y amigable, como de alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con los demás (cosa que al lobo no se le daba muy bien). Momentos después un animal estaba de pie junto a la mesa, Lupa se levantó y lo saludó. Samuel siguió a la loba y vio que abrazaba a un guepardo, uno muy… relleno, si se puede decir de algún modo; de cara redondeada y una sonrisa alegre, ojos marrones oscuros (como los suyos) y, oh por…, las mejillas, parecían dos cojines mullidos de lo suaves que se veían.

—Ben, él es mi compañero de cuarto, Samuel Burnie —los presentó—. Samuel, él es Benjamín Garraza, recepcionista de la ZPD.

Ben sonrió con jovialidad y estiró la pata. Samuel sonrió con cortesía y se la estrechó.

—Un gusto, Benjamín —dijo. Ben rió.

—Igualmente —asintió—; y dime Ben.

—Vale —asintió también—; Ben.

—Sam —dijo Lupa—, arrímate a la ventana y dale espacio a Ben.

Él frunció apenas el ceño, ¿por qué no le daba espacio ella; por qué tenía que ser él? Sin expresar su descontento se hizo a un lado y quedó contra la ventana, Ben se sentó a su lado y quedaron muy pegados; lo cierto era que la contextura del guepardo no le daba mucho rango de movimiento.

Lupa y Ben comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, ella le hizo una seña al camarero para que atendiera a Ben y cuando vino, este pidió media docena de donas y un refresco dietético. «Porque de seguro está a dieta y no quiere romperla», pensó Samuel, divertido con una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios. Luego de que las trajeran Ben le ofreció a ambos, ella aceptó gustosa, pero el lobo negó con cortesía levantando el café en su pata.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar, Samuel notó que el guepardo tenía una extraña habilidad para hablar de cualquier cosa, con la capacidad de caer bien y hacer reír sin la intención de hacerlo; solo lo llevaba impreso en él. Hablaron de Gazelle, de que Ben estaba tratando de conseguir entradas para el concierto que habría en dos meses y de que trataba de conseguir en las tiendas el nuevo disco.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos de charla interminable entre ellos dos, y que Samuel solo mirara por la ventana pensando en Atha, Ren y Jeannette y sobre cómo ayudarlos y localizarlos, respectivamente, Ben se giró hacia él, y sus brazos se rozaron por el poco espacio.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. No sé, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo o algo que hagas en general?

Samuel se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Ninguno, la verdad. —Dio un sorbo—. Lo que venga.

—¿Te gusta Gazelle?

—Lo normal, es decir, no me gusta, gusta, pero tampoco me disgusta.

—Ya —asintió Ben—, ¿algo más?

Se formó un tenso silencio entre los tres, él se dio cuenta que el guepardo estaba esperando algo, que dijera algo, fijaba sus ojos marrones en él sin borrársele la sonrisa, y Lupa los miraba a ambos como maquinando algo. Samuel supo que tenía que decir algo, mas no sabía qué. A ver, se dijo, algo que me guste. No, ni siquiera sabía qué cosas le gustaban, o por lo menos, no las recordaba con claridad.

—Las emociones fuertes —respondió como si nada; no le llegaba algo mejor que decir.

—Chicos —dijo Lupa, levantándose—, vuelvo en un momento. Voy al tocador.

—Vale —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, Ben soltó una risa y Samuel sonrió de medio lado.

Lupa sonrió también y se fue. Se quedaron ambos solos y ninguno iniciaba la conversación, solo flotaba un silencio incómodo en la mesa; lo único que se oía era la cacofonía de movimientos, órdenes y pedidos en la cafetería. Al fondo, en una de las esquinas de la barra donde había varios animales sentados, había un pequeño televisor de los antiguos, sintonizado en los canales musicales, empezó a sonar una banda de linces con una tonada pegajosa; lo curioso era la cantante, que tenía unos mechones fucsias.

Samuel empezó a tamborilear con sus garras en la mesa con la tonada de la canción que, por suerte, ayudaba a eliminar el silencio entre ambos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Ben, al notar el tamborileo.

Samuel miró sorprendido al guepardo y sonrió con vergüenza.

—Un poco, ¿y a ti?

—Icon For Hire es mi segunda favorita luego de Gazelle —sonrió—. O sea, Gazelle es única.

Él sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices. —Y dio un nuevo sorbo de café.

Parecía que a Lupa se la había tragado el excusado porque no daba señales de aparecer, y para romper la tensión Ben comenzó a hablar con él, preguntándole cosas simples: ¿qué hacía? ¿Cómo conoció a Lupa? ¿Era el novio de ella?

Samuel se rompió a reír con ganas, y le sonó algo extraña, llevaba tiempo de no hacerlo.

—No, Lupa y yo no somos nada —aclaró sonriente—, solo compañeros de habitación.

—Ya veo —dijo Ben—, bueno, en la jefatura hay varias lobas lindas. Si quieres puedo echarte una mano antes de que me vaya de allí.

—¿Te irás de la jefatura? —preguntó tratando de dejar el tema de las chicas de lado.

—Tal vez —suspiró—, estoy pensando en retirarme o no sé. Puede ser.

—Um…

—¿Te apuntas?

—¿Lupa te contagió el de conseguirle parejas a todo lo que se mueva? —gorjeó y luego negó con la cabeza—. No; gracias, pero no.

Ben lo miró suspicaz, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Samuel se sintió un poco molesto porque este lo analizara, no le gustaba que los demás trataran de descubrir algo de él, el buscar cosas de los demás era su trabajo como investigador. Desvió la mirada disimuladamente y dio un sorbo a los últimos restos de café que tenía.

Luego de entrecerrar los ojos y asentir enigmático, Ben atacó la última dona que quedaba.

—Ya veo —dijo al fin.

Las orejas de Samuel se irguieron de golpe y luego las relajó.

—¿Qué?

—Eres gay, ¿cierto?

El bazo de papel sonó al quebrarse cuando Samuel apretó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo…?

Ben hizo un gesto con la pata al terminar de comer el último pedazo de dona.

—Se te nota en los ojos.

Samuel frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, solo dilo. —Rodó los ojos—. Di que es raro, que es asqueroso, que estoy confundido o que lo soy porque aún no he encontrado la hembra adecuada. No sería la primera vez.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente y luego soltó una risa.

—¿Por qué diría eso?—dijo entre risas.

—Es lo que todos dicen.

—Yo no soy todos —repuso Ben, y antes de que el lobo pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Lupa apareció ante ellos, como materializándose de la nada.

Samuel ahogó una expresión de sorpresa y la miró tratando de entender cuando había llegado y si había oído algo; no era que ella no supiera su orientación, solo que Samuel no era muy propicio a hablar de ella, era mejor mantenerla en secreto. Cada vez que lo decía terminaba por perder amistades. Ella sonrió y se sentó.

El día pasó más rápido de lo normal entre las charlas de Lupa y Ben, y esta vez él también participó en ellas. Hablaron relajados todo el rato, aprovechando la habilidad de Benjamín para integrarlo en las conversaciones y a su vez, integrarse este también.

Ya al final, al despedirse, Ben le hizo prometer a Lupa que volvería a reunirse y a Samuel que él también vendría, ambos aceptaron; se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y se fue en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Mientras caminaban hacia el _penthouse_ Lupa le dio un codazo en el costado en tono juguetón.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Y bien, qué? —repuso Samuel.

—¿Qué opinas de Ben? Amigable, ¿no?

Samuel se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

Lupa no dijo nada más, solo siguieron caminando. Samuel tampoco articuló palabra, solo se quedó pensando en eso. Sí, Ben era amigable, y algo que agradeció fuera que no se mostrara como todos al descubrir su orientación sexual.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

El guepardo le caía bien.

* * *

Un mes después, la relación entre Samuel y Lupa mejoró considerablemente, ya no parecía la típica relación de inquilinos, o la profesional en lo que a la búsqueda de su hermano se refería, parecía más bien una de hermanos. Samuel notó que ahora reía más y era más propenso a salir a divertirse con ella y, aunque lo negara, con Ben.

Algo en la loba parecía manifestarse cuando organizaba los encuentros entre los tres y algo que le hacía sospechar a Samuel era que ella, mientras él y Ben hablaban, se perdía por indefinidos periodos de tiempo, para volver justo cuando ya estaban cansados y sus cuerpos rogaban por tumbarse a dormir.

Además de la primera salida, los tres habían coincidido cuatro veces más antes de que los días libres de ella se terminaran, y ahora, cuando no ella no tenía tiempo, las ganas de volver a salir empezaban a crecer en él. El guepardo poco a poco le empezó a caer cada vez mejor, no mostraba ninguna señal de rechazarlo de algún modo sino que al parecer ni le importaba, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él sin importar el tema del que hablaban. En la segunda cuando fueron a una discoteca, se divirtieron como nunca; en la tercera vez a Lupa se le ocurrió la loca idea de hacer un campo traviesa por Distrito Forestal, algo que el guepardo no resistió por mucho tiempo y cada treinta minutos debían parar a descansar. Ni a Lupa ni a él les afectaba el recorrido porque estaban acostumbrados al ejercicio por ser policías y en el caso del lobo, haberlo sido; no obstante, pese a que Ben fuera policía también, su físico no lo ayudaba.

Ambos lobos habían reído y decidieron tener una especie de picnic allí mismo. Mientras Lupa sacaba de la mochila la sabana y la comida, Samuel fue con Ben que estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas respirando sonoramente y le colocó una pata en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —le había preguntado. Ben había levantado la vista, fijó sus ojos marrones en los suyos y sin dejar de jadear, asintió; una pequeña sonrisa tironeó de sus labios. Samuel, en cambio, sonrió divertido—. Entonces, vamos a comer.

Esta vez Ben sonrió y se irguió como pudo, levantó la pata pidiendo un momento y al recuperarse, fue con ellos.

La tercera vez fueron a un bar. Aunque el lobo no fuera muy propenso a las bebidas alcohólicas, su capacidad para resistirlas era alta; habían tomado tragos de todo tipo ya que Lupa había propuesto que cada cierto tiempo aumentaran la intensidad del trago. Varias horas después habían terminado los tres en el _penthouse_ riendo como imbéciles. Al día siguiente había despertado con una resaca de muerto; se encontraba en el sofá con recuerdos sueltos en su mente, Ben estaba también en el sofá durmiendo, apoyado en el lobo y en el suelo, vuelta un ovillo y usando como manta uno de los cobertores de los cojines, estaba Lupa. Samuel se había levantado sin molestar a nadie y notó que ambos se veían tranquilos mientras dormían: Lupa sin preocupaciones y Ben parecía un bebe, agregando que la esponjosidad de sus mejillas no ayudaba a disminuir dicha imagen.

La cuarta vez fue una salida casual a comer, y Samuel diría que fue la que más impacto tuvo de todas. Terminaron en un pequeño restaurante cerca a la casa de ambos lobos y no habían pedido mucho; la charla fue en los parámetros normales: Gazelle, qué hicieron, qué no hicieron y hablaron de un concierto venidero al cual el guepardo quería ir. No supo cómo, pero la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente a las demás ocasiones y terminaron hablando de él; de Samuel. Le costó un poco, mas no se guardó nada. Y fue allí, supuso, cuando algo cambió. Las palabras de Ben fueron tan sinceras y tranquilas que le habían sacado una sonrisa.

—No importa qué te guste, mientras seas feliz con eso, todo lo demás es extra. —Había dado un bocado de la comida—. Si al mundo le molesta que seas gay, pues no te molestes por el mundo.

Ahora mientras estaba en su despacho no podía acallar las ganas de volver a salir con ambos, aunque en el fondo sabía que era por Ben. Suspiró dejando todo en el escritorio y salió a la sala, miró el reloj de la pared y eran las cinco de la tarde, Lupa llegaría pronto. Se tumbó sobre el sofá y quedó mirando el techo. Samuel no era un adolescente confundido que tenía que pedir consejos, sabía que esas emociones que estaban surgiendo por el guepardo eran el principio de algo más fuerte, y eso lo asustaba un poco… Su último enamoramiento no fue, como quien dice, de perlas. Tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de un heterosexual y cuando se lo confesó; adiós amistad.

Además, nunca había tenido pareja como para saber cómo llevarlo. Era un lobo solitario… y ya se había hecho la idea de que así sería toda su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Lupa…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a Samuel de su ensimismamiento, se levantó un poco, pero sin quedar sentado como tal, y miró hacia la puerta. Lupa llegó. Ella pareció notar que algo no andaba bien con él porque cuando lo miró frunció el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando sospechaba algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

—Nada.

Samuel se volvió a tumbar en el sofá con un bufido y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos, Lupa caminó hasta él y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sam…

—No pasa nada, ¿bien? —refunfuñó.

—Sabes que te molestaré hasta que me digas —dijo, era una pregunta, pero sonó como una sentencia.

Él volvió a bufar, ahora molesto.

—Me gusta Ben —dijo, e hizo una pausa—. ¿Contenta?

Se hizo el silencio… que no duró mucho porque la risa de la loba retumbó por todo el lugar. Samuel se quitó el brazo de la cara y la miró con una ceja arqueada, ella estaba riéndose a rienda suelta. Cuando se hubo calmado respiró con pequeños jadeos.

—Te juro que mi intención no era esa, Samuel —se defendió y luego miró a otro lado, disimilándose—. Bueno, no era mi completa intención.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso? —Se sentó—. Tus misteriosas desaparecidas hasta de dos horas mientras yo hablaba con él no es algo que yo considere sutil, Lupa.

Ella sonrió y sacó la lengua a la vez que alzaba las patas en señal de rendición.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Le dirás?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Samuel la miró como si le hubiera preguntado la mayor estupidez del mundo, lo que en parte era cierto.

—El gay soy yo, no él.

—¿No te lo dije? —repuso, extrañada, luego alzó sus orejas y se llevó una pata a la boca—. Oh, diablos, no te lo dije.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que Ben también lo es.

Samuel arqueó una ceja.

—No lo estarás diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿verdad?

Ella hizo un gesto con la pata.

—No, que va. ¿Qué ganaría con eso? —Fue a su habitación y luego de unos minutos volvió con dos panfletitos en sus patas; se los tendió—. Ten —dijo—, toma estas entradas para el concierto de Icon For Hire de hoy, es a las nueve de la noche en Distrito Nocturno. Llámalo e invítalo.

—¿Qué ganaría con decirle a Ben eso en un concierto?—preguntó tomándolas.

Lupa se pasó una pata por el rostro.

—Ay por favor… ¿No tienes sentido del romance? ¿Qué mejor que una declaración en un concierto? Es lo más romántico del mundo.

—Claro, llevar a alguien que te gusta a un concierto y declararte en él; un beso y listo. Es lo más estúpido que he oído —replicó—. Esto es la vida real, no una novela adolescente, por favor.

Lupa rodó los ojos sacó su móvil del bolsillo, se lo tendió.

—Llámalo —ordenó.

—No.

—Llámalo, Samuel.

—No.

—Bien. —Tomó su celular, hizo un rápido movimiento con sus dedos y se lo llevó a las orejas; al cabo de un rato, habló—: Hola, Ben.

Samuel podría haber jurado que el alma le cayó a los pies y se puso nervioso. Se levantó de un brinco dispuesto a quitarle el teléfono a ella de las patas, pero ella ya había corrido hacia su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Él chocó contra la puerta y se golpeó la nariz.

—Lupa —llamó, dando golpes—. ¡Lupa Ávila, abre la puerta! —Pegó su oreja a la puerta y pudo oír murmullos desde dentro. Y luego de unos cinco minutos de tortuosa espera, esta se abrió.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Buenas noticias, Sam —dijo—; Ben aceptó tu invitación de ir al concierto, de hecho, casi se me rompe el móvil del grito de euforia que dio. —Se llevó un dedo a la punta del mentón—. ¿Quién diría que fueras tan romántico?

Samuel frunció tanto el ceño que podría jurar que se le iban a fundir las dos cejas en una sola. Ella percibió la vibra de él y cerró la puerta antes de que siquiera pudiera saltar sobre ella.

—No te quejes —dijo tras la puerta—, solo cámbiate y ve. Me lo agradecerás.

Samuel suspiró tratando de calmarse, dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación a buscar qué ponerse.

Total, lo hecho, hecho está.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Cuando Ben llegó Samuel lo notó algo emocionado, y como no estarlo, era el concierto de su segundo grupo favorito.

Samuel había optado por procesar y hacerse la idea de que iba a ir al concierto con Ben, aunque nunca en su vida hubiera ido a uno. Por consiguiente, no sabía cómo ir vestido, así que optó por un atuendo ni muy casual, pero ni muy llamativo: unos pantalones ajustados negros con una camisa manga corta negra en cuyo ruedo al final de la manga y en los hombros tenía pequeñas púas, sumado a una pequeña bufanda gris para el frío. El concierto era de rock, qué más de rock que el negro.

Sin embargo, Ben había ido algo… llamativo: unos jeans negros, una franela verde con puntos blancos y, sobre esta, una camisa azul; no era precisamente un conjunto para un concierto de rock. Parecían polos opuestos, uno muy colorido y el otro de negro. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

—Vaya —dijo Ben—, vienes metido en el estilo. —Y rió.

Samuel se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

—De hecho, así supuse que vendrían todos.

—No te preocupes, todos vienen de distintos estilos. —Llegó a su lado—. Entremos.

Samuel asintió y caminaron a la entrada del estadio, donde un rinoceronte estaba como guardia de seguridad; estiró su pezuña pidiendo las entradas y al dárselas, este les abrió paso. Dentro no era muy espacioso, animales de todos los tamaños y especies pululaban sin rumbo fijo. Samuel no tenía ni idea de adonde ir o adonde quedarse, era un caos, un pequeño caos; sin embargo, Ben parecía tener experiencia en estos lugares porque mientras Samuel estaba tratando de hallar un lugar, él le tomó la pata y lo llevó casi a rastras a un lugar en diagonal al escenario; era un lugar ideal porque pese a que hubiera muchos animales, había una pequeña elevación que los dejaba ver por sobre ellos.

Samuel podía oír la cacofonía de voces de los demás animales ansiosos a que el evento comenzara, y por sobre ellos, el de su propio corazón empezando a martillear. ¿En qué lo había metido Lupa? Y aunque ahora no estuviera molesto por ello, ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Ben? Sacudió la cabeza, ya vendrá el momento al final del concierto, quizá como en una cita común y corriente.

Una fría brisa sopló con fuerza y de reojo pudo ver que las mejillas de Ben tenían una pequeña tonalidad.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él volteó.

—Un poco. No importa. —Y volvió a posar la vista en el escenario.

Samuel se quitó su bufanda y la enrolló con delicadeza en el cuello de Ben, este no se resistió en lo absoluto; una vez terminado él se llevó las patas a la bufanda y murmuró un amortiguado «gracias» a lo que Samuel solo ladeó el rostro.

Una nota sostenida de una guitarra eléctrica animó el ambiente y todos estallaron en vítores, incluyendo Ben; Samuel solo se mantuvo igual. Entonces comenzó la primera canción. Inició con un bajo y los animales corearon el inició, suave y luego más fuerte.

 _Somebody make a move…_

 _Somebody make a move, somebody…_

La cantante, una lince con varios mechones color fucsia, empezó a cantar y Samuel reconoció que era la misma canción que había oído la primera vez que se reunieron con Ben, en la cafetería.

Al avanzar la canción, los demás animales seguían con los gritos de emoción y de júbilo, daban saltos al ritmo de la canción y cuando llegaba el coro, justo en ese pequeño silencio de la cantante en el que solo se oía la guitarra, todos daban un brinco en masa y caían cuando ella volvía a cantar; incluido Ben.

Sin embargo, a Samuel la canción parecía llegarle más que a los demás.

 _-Somebody make a move- I'm pointing my fingers…_

 _-Somebody make a move- The problems still linger…_

 _-Somebody make a move- I'm pointing my fingers…_

Inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y solo escuchó. Parecía que la letra estuviera hecha para él. No era que no que tuviera ganas de decirle a Ben lo que sentía, claro que tenía, solo que… prefería no salir herido. No obstante, como decía la letra, los problemas estaban allí, tenía que moverse.

Tenía que decirle.

 _Somebody make a move…_

Se giró hacia Ben y lo miró, estaba sonriendo y el rubor de las mejillas que era por frío, ahora era por euforia y emoción.

 _Somebody make a move…_

—Ben —dijo, pero el bullicio de la fanaticada ahogó sus palabras.

 _Please somebody make a move…_

 _We all know, we all know what's going on…_

—¡Ben! —gritó, la música sonaba más fuerte y este lo no oyó. Samuel suspiró y le tomó la pata.

 _Somebody make a move…_

Él volteó a verlo cuando Samuel apretó el agarre, la sonrisa que tenía se disipó en un santiamén y por un instante estuvo dispuesto a soltarlo, sin embargo, se puso firme. Ya había llamado su atención, ahora solo tenía que decirle y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Ben... yo —dijo, podía sentir la mirada de Ben lo absorbía por completo—. Yo…

 _Somebody make a move…_

Sintió cómo Ben entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y eso le dio una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el brazo, la espalda y la nuca.

—Tú qué —repuso, y sonrió.

—Yo…

 _Please somebody make a move…_

«Díselo. Avanza».

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por los nervios y empezó a balbucear, cosa que por suerte el bullicio silenció. Inspiró con fuerza y no pensó en más nada. Cerró los ojos y antes de procesar al cien por cien lo que hacía, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de Ben.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para él, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, de separarse y ver la misma reacción que ya había visto antes; la sorpresa y luego ese desprecio, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Sintió los brazos de Ben rodeándole el cuello y tirando hacia él y cuando le respondió pudo comprender el dicho de que besar al animal que te gustaba te hacía explotar el cerebro. Podría jurar que fue algo parecido, se sentía flotar.

 _We all know, we all know what's going on…_

Se separaron, abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con el marrón de sus ojos. Sonreía. Ambos lo hacían. La sensación de que no lo rechazaran era nueva para Samuel, pero eso no aminoraba la alegría que sentía.

—¿Qué tenías que decirme? —murmuró Ben, con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada y sin quitar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aunque el ruido de la fanaticada era más alto y estaban creando la nueva canción que iniciaba, pudo oírlo perfectamente.

Samuel sonrió y soltó una suave risilla, recostó su frente contra la de él.

—Gracias —dijo y le pasó un pulgar por la regordeta mejilla.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Por hacerme avanzar.

Y lo besó otra vez.


End file.
